


Fighting Soul

by NukeRose



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Potential Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mentioned in chapter 7 of Hidden_Joy's "Warpaint", Brandon wrote a song for Jude called "Fighting Soul". The author said in the authors note that he wasn't going to write the lyrics, but that somebody else could. Here is my shot at it. I also encourage you to read the story from where it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidden_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605777) by [Hidden_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy). 



"Fighting Soul" by Brandon Foster.

A name from a famous song,  
Given to a boy  
With a fighting soul,  
At war with the world  
From the age of six.

Afraid and confused,  
He was beaten and abused,  
Rejected and refused,  
But he never surrendered.

(Chorus):

Fighting soul of a child  
Fightin' against a world  
That doesn't care a bit.

He's got a fighting soul,  
The fire has been lit.  
He's never giving up.  
Never giving in.  
He's never gonna quit.

(Verse 2):

He found where he belongs  
But still, he had to fight  
For a boy who brought the light  
Into the darkness he lived in.

He fought for the boy he loved.  
They made it through their war,  
So much stronger than before  
As two halves of a bigger whole.

(Chorus):

Fighting soul of a child  
Fightin' against a world  
That doesn't care a bit.

He's got a fighting soul,  
The fire has been lit.  
He's never giving up.  
Never giving in.  
He's never gonna quit.

(Verse 3):

His eyes have been closed,  
For far too long,  
He may be broken,  
But he's still strong.  
Someday soon,  
We'll hear his voice again.

He's been through the ringer before.  
He'll survive what fate has in store,  
Because this is a fight  
He's gonna win.

(Chorus):

Fighting soul of a child  
Fightin' against a world  
That doesn't care a bit.

He's got a fighting soul,  
The fire has been lit.  
He's never giving up.  
Never giving in.  
He's never gonna quit.


End file.
